Seed of the Damned
by Mad Furry Cheshire Cat
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a case in Danbury, Connecticut where young women are found dead showing all the signs of childbirth. These are all the signs of an Incubus. What will happen when the Incubus attacks Morgan, a shy college girl whom Dean falls for?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first full length Supernatural fanfic and has been in the works for many months now. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is a little shorter than what I usually write, but upcoming chapters will be lengthier.

_Chapter One: A New Case_

Dean began stripping the small newspaper cuttings from the wall and tossed them into the nearby trashcan. His and Sam's latest case was over. Here, smack bang in the middle of Illinois, the Winchester brothers had investigated a strange case indeed. Men had been found dead with strange symbols carves into their flesh, mutilating their bodies. It was later revealed that these men had been sacrifices to a demon group who could promise eternal life. Each demon, thankfully, had been exercised and sent straight back to hell.

"I think we've got a new case already," Sam said loudly as he entered the motel room door. His eyes were practically glued to the front page of a newspaper. "I can't see how we didn't see this before. Apparently, four young women have all been found dead in their homes. But the weird thing is," Sam explained, stopping a moment and turning his head on a side, puzzled by the descriptions of the causes of death. "They all died from childbirth so it seems."

"Childbirth?" Dean asked, looking up from his task at hand.

"Yeah…they were all found in a pool of blood which came from their wombs, showing signs of childbirth, only, get this, none of them were pregnant. Two of them didn't even have partners."

"Check it out?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I should think so. That doesn't sound normal to me, Dean," Sam said, tossing the paper across the neatly made bed.

"Where is it?" Dean asked.

"Connecticut," Sam replied. "All victims lived within a ten mile radius of one another. All came from Danbury and the surrounding area."

Not long after the discovery of the new case, Sam and Dean packed all their belongings away into their bags and vacated the room where they'd remained the last week. The room had been cold each and every night due to the lack of heating and the hygiene in the bathroom left a lot to be desired. To say the brothers were happy to be moving on to somewhere else was quite an understatement.

Dean glanced around the room quickly, rolling his eyes at the damp patches on the large cream wall behind the headboards of the beds. This had to be the grottiest motel they'd stayed in during the last year of being out on the hunt. But at the moment it was all Dean could afford. Most of the fake credit cards in the trunk were maxed out and this last one, which had been made out to a Mr. A. Truman, only had a few hundred dollars left on it. All the late night poker games that Dean had played and won, even the winnings were nowhere near enough to keep him and Sam in a motel for a week.

Before leaving Illinois that bright, yet cold morning, Dean made sure the Impala's tank was full of gas. His breath flew by in the late January wind as he filled up the tank and watched other cars pull in and out of the station.

Sam remained in the passenger seat reading over articles on the Internet, finding everything so much more mystifying. After tapping into police files, he'd found quite graphic photographs of the four victims. Each woman had been between the age of twenty and thirty and had been found practically drenched in their own blood from the waist down. On one photo something immediately stood out to Sam. He frowned and zoomed in the image, noticing what seemed like claw markings on the wooden floor beneath the woman's twisted body. He turned his head on a side, inspecting the markings.

Soon the car door opened and Dean dropped himself down into the driver's seat, holding two white paper bags, and shut the door behind him. "There's no way this is normal," Sam said quietly, turning his laptop to the side and showing his brother the images.

"Is anything 'normal' which we hunt?" Dean asked sarcastically and then he glanced across at Sam's open laptop. He grimaced slightly, and for a moment didn't know how to respond; should he be completely disgusted or use some smart ass gag to lighten the mood. "You're right, there's no way we can pass this one off," he said finally, losing any appetite he had to eat the breakfast he'd moments ago purchased for him and Sam. He tossed the wrapped sandwiches onto the back seat and turned on the car's ignition.

xxx

The drive was quiet and boring as they travelled down highways, stopping only once on their way for dinner, which happened to be in some crappy diner on the outskirts of the state they were headed for.

Dean and Sam sat opposite one another, eating a burger and order of fries each. Sam, as usual, was tapping away on his laptop searching the net, rubbing his brow in confusion at the very thought of this new case. Dean was well away, exchanging smiles with a pretty blonde who was seated a few tables away.

"I think I've got it!" Sam exclaimed, his head shooting up and his gaze instantly connecting with his brother's. "The incubus has the ability to seduce women and does this in order to spread its seed and help produce demon-human hybrids," he read out loud from the laptop screen. "Wikipedia does come in handy for some things, I suppose."

A nearby waitress frowned at the brothers after hearing their conversation. She placed her hand on her hip and for a moment stopped cleaning the table she was working on and looked up. Dean instantly spotted her and knew they were drawing attention to themselves. "Oh, it's for a college paper," Dean said quickly, smiling nervously at the waitress.

"Yeah," she scoffed, turning on her heel quickly and walking back the way she'd just come, heading down the lines of tables.

Sam continued reading off the article to Dean, explaining about how an Incubus blends in, taking the shape of a human man and then seducing women.

"Dude, I'm eating here, you mind?" Dean asked suddenly, pointing to his half eaten burger. "Do you always have to go into the technical, gruesome details when I'm hungry?"

Sam merely smiled and continued tapping away at his laptop for a few more minutes before closing it and concentrating on his own meal. He took a few bites and then realised something. "I just thought. Some legends say that an Incubus and Succubus are the same creature and can switch sex so to speak. I'm sure I've read about it before."

"That's kinda sick," Dean said, chewing absently on some fries. "Bisexual, cross gender demons. Me and Dad hunted a Succubus, but we never came across anything saying they could change into the male."

"It's just myth, Dean. Some say it was so the female could take the seed of human men and then as the male pass it on to human women."

Dean was starting to get irritated and shoved his food away with a disgusted sigh and sucked on the straw in his drink cup. "I guess it's a way to breed more demonic bastards," he mused, watching the pretty blonde woman who was sat directly behind Sam a few tables away.

"And this is obviously what's happening to the women. They're giving birth to the result of their encounter with the Incubus," Sam concluded.

Sam and Dean crossed the parking lot to the Impala and jumped in quickly, rubbing their cold hands tightly together. Sam immediately began his search for the addresses of the four victims. "I've found something," Sam said suddenly, straightening up in his seat.

"What?" Dean asked sternly, putting his foot down and going about twenty miles over the speed limit. "Fucking jerk!" he shouted suddenly as he was cut up by a car full of young guys. He stuck his middle finger up in a rude salute and beeped the horn, gritting his teeth.

"Calm down, Dean," Sam said, his tone growing slightly irritated. "I've found that all the victims were students at the same college. So far, apart from all being women, it's the only thing I can find which gives them any kind of link."

Dean slowly calmed himself back down and eased back into the seat. "The thing surely ain't picky, unless it likes intelligent, educated chicks."

"My guess is, it's someone from the college and is just randomly picking women from there. None of them took the same classes," Sam continued.

"I thought these bastards were cleverer than this. It's leaving a trail behind itself," Dean commented.

xxx

Once in Danbury Dean parked the car outside a local grocery store and crossed the street, heading in for a few beers and maybe some things to eat back at the motel…once they'd even booked out a room.

Sam soon walked in behind him and together the two brothers headed to the left most aisle. Dean grabbed a six pack of beers a couple of bags of chips, holding them in his arms.

"Hey, Dean. I just found something," Sam said quietly, not wanting to avert much attention to them both. "A couple of college girls are letting out a room in a small house. They no doubt attend the local college where the women studied. Maybe we should give them a call. For one, it's cheaper than a motel, and two, we get to talk to them about anything weird going on."

Dean stopped and shuffled back a few steps, looking at the small advertisement which had been written in lacy handwriting and pinned up on a board next to the drinks. He looked up at Sam and grinned. "Two college girls? I'm in."


	2. Introductions

A/N: I will note that this story takes place somewhere near the end of season 2 of the show. And now that season 5 is showing, I'm still thinking on how I can fit the story around what's happening. This is going to be a two part story more than likely. The story may have to be kind of AU in some respects to fit with what's going on in terms of Lucifer rising and Castiel etc. I know in one episode of the show a Succubus was mentioned; well an Incubus is the male version. Okay, now I sound geeky knowing that. Lol. Enjoy!

_Chapter Two: Introductions_

Dean and Sam followed the address from the small advertisement they'd seen back at the convenience store. The Impala engine stopped as they drew up outside a small house which looked fairly ordinary, standing in a row of six others.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Dean asked, taking a quick glance at Sam before stepping out the car.

"Yeah, pretty sure," Sam replied, and then his eyes suddenly caught sight of a flyer on show in the front window of the downstairs window. "With that, I'm a hundred per cent sure this is it."

The brothers got out the car, the distinct creak of the car doors breaking open the silence, and then they both stepped up onto the sidewalk. Dean put his hands snugly into his brown leather jacket pockets and walked down the pathway toward the house. Truth be told he was enjoying the thought of co-habiting with college girls.

"Are you sure we should even be doing this?" Sam asked, stopping in his tracks at the top of the path. "We're not exactly the most normal roommates, are we?" he enquired.

Dean merely rolled his eyes and continued on, proceeding to knock the door which was marked '45'. "I'm not passing this chance up," he replied coolly. Sam merely sighed and waited for the door to open, and a few minutes later a platinum blonde girl appeared at the door.

"May I help you?" she asked, looking at each brother in turn and smiling politely.

"We're here about the available room," Dean said, looking down at her much shorter frame. "We're interested in renting it for a few nights."

"Oh, um, we only have room for one person. You see our old roommate moved out about two weeks ago and we needed another room mate to help with our college funds. It's just me and Morgan at the moment," the girl replied. "And we were sort of looking for someone more long term."

Sam by that time was about to turn away, but his brother's protests brought another sigh past his lips. "Dean, just leave it. We can book in at a motel or something," he said.

"We can give you two hundred and fifty for a few nights," Dean continued as he shuffled through a small roll of money in his pocket. He noticed the girl's dark eyes survey the money. "Sound reasonable?" he asked again, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"Um, okay..." the girl half stuttered. "Come on in and I'll show you around."

Sam and Dean stepped into the house, immediately noting how clean and tidy it appeared for a mere students' apartment. "This is the living room," the girl began. The brothers stepped into a room which had cream walls and two arm chairs in front of a large, flat screen TV. Against the back wall were two bookcases stacked of different types of books from dictionaries to novels, to TV companions.

"This is the kitchen," she said again, walking through the living room and into a small, compact kitchen area. It was well equipped with a washing machine, oven and microwave.

Upstairs and the girl showed them the bathroom which was like any other bathroom, decorated blue and had a shower, bath and toilet. "We would appreciate it if you remembered to put the toilet seat back down; our last roommate was a guy and it drove Morgan crazy."

"And what's your name?" Sam asked.

"I'm Kate," she announced giving him a large smile. Dean merely smirked, noticing the smile and Sam's rather bashful reaction to the friendly gesture. "This'll be your room; at the moment we only have one double bed in here and an old armchair so I'm not sure how you'll want to arrange yourselves in here...Unless you're, you know, and like sleeping in the same bed."

Dean merely smiled in irritation. "He's my brother," he replied sharply. "We're just in town on a job and needed somewhere to stay for a while."

"Well if you want the room it's yours for as long as you need it," Kate said politely.

"We'll take it," Dean replied quickly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Okay," Kate said simply. "Dinner is usually around half six and we all pay towards groceries and meals." Sam noticed that it wasn't a mere comment, but a demand, although a reasonable one.

"I'll leave you to unpack and whatever. Oh, and as for keys, you'll have to wait for Morgan to get home. She has the spare set," Kate said, and then left quickly, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you really sure about this?" Sam asked. "We're gonna have to leave everything in the car. There's no way we can bring it in here and risk them seeing it," he explained.

Most of Sam's words went in one ear and out the other as Dean tossed himself back onto the bed and sprawled himself out on the comfortable surface. "I've got my bed for the night....dunno about you," he said, chuckling.

Sam sighed yet again and stood up. "I'll go and fetch some of the stuff in," he announced and then walked out the room, following the hallway and then descending the steps to the front door of the house.

"I never got your names," Kate's voice came as she appeared from the doorway of the living room.

"I'm Sam and my brother is Dean," he told her and then gave her a simple acknowledging smile and stepped outside.

xxx

Once Sam had got their bags of clothes into the house he placed them down next to the double bed. "I still don't know about this, Dean," he protested. "What if they...."

Dean sat up, his green eyes full of irritation and he glared at Sam. "Look, it'd be nice to actually have a shower that works for once, warm meals and a comfortable bed. I ain't complaining about this. We just put the stuff away and be careful around them. And with them being college students it'll be easier to get information on what's going on around here with the deaths. I'm sure they've heard something about it....And anyway, you were the one that originally suggested this!"

"I'm just saying we should think twice about it," Sam said again, his voice growing more angered.

Suddenly a gentle knock came to the door and a young girl walked into the room. Instead of having dyed hair and being outwardly pretty like Kate, she was dark haired and plainer featured. "I'm Morgan," she said. Dean was surprised to hear a strong British accent and shifted on the bed so he was sitting up. "I just came in to say hello and give you the spare keys to the front door."

"Thanks," Sam said, smiling at her appreciatively.

"It's kind of weird as we were expecting college kids to be coming, not men like you," she said with a coy smile.

"We're just in town on a job and needed somewhere to stay for a while," Sam replied, using Dean's excuse from earlier. "It's nice to stay somewhere besides a motel."

"I take it you travel around a lot?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, we took on our dad's business," Dean pitched in.

"Oh, right," Morgan replied simply. "Anyway, I'll, erm, leave you be. Dinner should be ready in about an hour. Me and Kate are just starting to prepare it. We all take turns with the meals and buy some of the food, so if you could help us with it, we'd appreciate that."

"Sure, no problem," Sam said again, leaving Dean to slump back on the bed. Morgan left swiftly, shutting the door behind herself.

"You can do the cooking!" Dean called out. "I ain't no chef."

Suddenly a blast of loud music wafted down the hallway making Sam turn his head towards the sound. "Looks like one of them has your taste in music," Sam said. The song sounded like a rock tune, although it had become drowned out by the walls. "My money's on Morgan."

Dean merely sat up and listened to the beat of the music. Immediately he recognised it as being 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica. "I like that girl already," he said, grinning to himself.

xxx

Sam ventured downstairs a short while later to find Kate in the kitchen cutting up some vegetables. "Oh, shit!" she called out, startled as she turned around. "You scared me... I forgot we'd got two men in the house."

"Sorry," Sam said, stepping up behind her. "Smells good. What you making?"

"We usually have a meat and vegetables meal every week. Morgan always likes that as it reminds her of home, so tonight is chicken."

Dean meanwhile was stood outside Morgan's room, listening to her rather interesting taste in music. First she'd listened to Metallica, then it was Nickelback and now she'd changed to Motley Crue. Slowly, Dean reached up and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Morgan's voice came, and then the music ceased.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, come in," Morgan said again, and then a shuffle ensued, paired with the sounds of books closing. "Sorry, I was just finishing up an assignment," she said, growing embarrassed.

"It's okay," Dean said, giving her a weak smile. He glanced around her room which was full of film posters across the walls, and single bed against the back wall. Next to the window was a small wooden desk and on it a laptop where she was sat completing work. "So, um, what do you study?" he asked, interested.

"Animal science. I want to be a vet," she announced. "Although a lot of people ask me why I came here to do it." Then silence hit the air, an awkward one which Dean always hated.

"So why did you come here to study?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Morgan merely sighed and got up from her chair, opening the window. "God, it's gone so hot in here," she said, and then sat down on the edge of her bed. "I know it sounds sad and strange, but I met Kate over the Internet. We'd been chatting for ages on Instant Messenger and just decided to make a go of meeting. Then when we did, we just got on so well and I decided to move here."

"I bet it's scary though moving from home to a new place," he began, hoping the topic of conversation would eventually lead on to their case; after all, that was why they were here in the first place.

Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose so, yeah. It wasn't as if I was doing it all on my own. I had somewhere to come. My mom wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea though. Sorry to change topic, you're both Sam and Dean, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Dean," he replied.

Morgan merely smiled. "I'm Morgan, although you probably already knew that from Kate."

xxx

Once dinner was served it started off in silence. The four of them were seated around a small table at the far right hand side of the kitchen. Morgan and Kate then began to chatter amongst themselves, discussing college. Sam was immediately alert when he heard Morgan mention a murder. "There was apparently another murder," she said quietly, and then ate a mouthful of her meal.

"Did they say what happened?" Sam asked with interest. Dean merely looked up, although his food was still shovelled into his mouth at regular intervals.

"I don't know, although they said it happened under mysterious circumstances. The boyfriend of the girl who died was in my lectures," Morgan explained. "I think they're talking about shutting the place down though if anything else weird happens. I know it's really upsetting a lot of people."

"I know I'm freaked about it," Kate said quickly, butting in. "Although you always seem blasé about anything like that."

"It doesn't mean I don't worry, Kate," Morgan muttered.


End file.
